Honest Game Trailers - Samurai Shodown
Samurai Shodown is the 232nd episode of 'Fandom Games' 'comedy series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Max Song, Andrew Bird and Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Mark Peeples. It parodies the fighting game Samurai Shodown (2019). It was published on July 9, 2019. It has been viewed over 100k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Samurai Shodown on YouTube "As the dawn rises, two warriors stand motionless on the field of battle, each masters of their art. They wait patiently for their opponent to hit a single button..." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Samurai Shodown Script As the dawn rises, two warriors stand motionless on the field of battle, each masters of their art. They wait patiently for their opponent to hit a single button so they can punish with the meter-less super for massive damage.'' attacking character flies through the air, stabs her opponent and is showered in her opponent's blood Yup, just like the samurais did! 'Samurai Shodown' Rediscover a beloved fighting game as old as the Bushido code itself. As ''Samurai Shodown cuts through the usual chaff of the genre by making everything hit harder than a Mack truck made of katanas. With fights that are over faster than you can say 'ipon.' As your opponents mops you up in two or three moves in a complete and thorough bodying that could only have been dealt by a game game the 90's. Ahh. Sucks just like I remember it. Choose from a roster of powerful warriors from the land of the rising sun and a handful of obvious diversity hires. As you prove your martial prowess against a cast of colorful characters like: Samurai Ryu; Samurai Sagat; this guy who's clearly just collecting swords; literal children; and weeaboos. Please don't kill me, Mr... Kabuki guy? What's your deal exactly? Ease your aging gamer body, into the relaxing sauna of Samurai Shodown's gameplay. With a design that's clearly intended for the aging millennials that grew up with the series. Featuring a near complete lack of combos, simple shortcuts for super moves and parrys, and most importantly, an absolutely glacial move speed designed for people that need time to get up and change their adult diaper between rounds. In a gameplay experience that keeps you from realizing you're just trash for children to sweep up a little longer than usual. fighter inches closer to opponent You'll get there someday big fella. Become a master of the Bushido blade because they're definitely not making another one of those ever! As Samurai place emphasis on luring in your victims with fainted moves -- then taking them into 14th Century pound town with a rage mode that's both a super and a panic button. In gameplay that might be light on the complexity but still heavy on the satisfaction. Because there's no better feeling than being able to teabag somebody's body and their mind. So, sharpen that blade, and unleash your appetite for destruction. For a satisfying fighter that nails the tense feel of a samurai battle. And will bring you a new appreciation for the elegance of the fighting genre -- until you get messed up so bad online that you just go back to playing smash all items, every character, Hyrule castle. Starring: Brave Fencer Musashi; Barely Eagle; Brottousai the Manslayer; Advent Children Cloud; Zattoichi; Deathstroke; Joe Musashi; Real Swoll Aku Aku; Ru Paul's Drag Race; Psylocke; Big Show; Cassandra; Talbain before Alchemy; Birdman: Swordsman At Law; Sasha banks At Home Depot; Mei; Boosette; for Samurai Shodown ''was 'Super Slash Brothers.']] 'Super Slash Brothers' How has ''Samurai Shodown been a thing since the 90's and all fighting games still don't have dog sidekick characters? Y'all are stealing the wrong ideas! Galford': "This is our destiny!" Arooooo! Trivia * There are several other episodes of Honest Game Trailers about fighting games including 'Mortal Kombat X, ''Injustice 2'','' 'Street Fighter V, ''Pokken Tournament, 'Tekken, Marvel vs. Capcom and many, many more. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Samurai Shodown has a 91.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Nico Smith of Event Hubs wrote "Hilarity ensues the longer you watch the video. From jokes on how short the match is, to certain combatants themselves, there are laughs to be had. We see the narrator speak on things you may have noticed while playing the game. An example is the fact sometimes the matches can be incredibly quick. There are even puns dealing strictly with the current cast size. He even mentions some of the obvious diverse inclusions in the cast." Production credits Written by Max Song, Andrew Bird, and Spencer Gilbert Edited by Max Song External links * The Honest Game Trailer for Samurai Shodown talks on 'Samurai Sagat,' 'Samurai Ryu,' and more Event Hubs article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Fighting games Category:Fandom Games Category:SNK Corporation Category:Japan